1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to holders for eyeglasses. More particularly, the invention sets forth apparatus for retaining glasses in a desired position on the face and head of the wearer.
People who wear eyeglasses and are mildly active throughout their daily routine are the principal beneficiaries of the instant invention. However, many other users, such as people who wear spectacles, visors, goggles and the like, could find potentially beneficial uses of this invention.
Thus, it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad and the particular preferred embodiments described herein is in no way meant to limit the use of the invention to the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
A comprehensive listing of all the possible fields to which this invention may be applied is limited only by the imagination and is, therefore, not provided herein. Some of the more obvious applications are mentioned in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique properties of this previously unknown general purpose article of manufacture. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attempts have been made in the prior art to devise holders for eyeglasses that stabilize the eyeglasses in a stationary position when worn by a person. Holders for eyeglasses are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 946,596, issued to Cook on Jan. 18, 1910, U.S. Pat. No. 2,066,735, issued to Montgomery on Jan. 5, 1937, U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,592, issued to Fernandez on Oct. 31, 1972, U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,202, issued to Chunga, Sr. on Sept. 11, 1973, U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,470, issued to Marly on Dec. 8, 1981, U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,681, issued to Brower on May 31, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,451, issued to McAllen on Nov. 1, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,808, issued to Carpenter on Dec. 12, 1989 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,716, issued to Combs on Oct. 23, 1990.
U.S. Pat. No. 946,596, to Cook, discloses shooting glasses having an improved hinge by which the lenses are connected. Combined with the hinge is a nose piece of such a form that the lenses will be held in the proper position in front of the eyes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,066,735, to Montgomery, sets forth a bridge for eyeglasses. The bridge forms a comfortable support on the nose of a wearer, so that the metal work of the frame of the eyeglasses will not come in contact with the nose or face of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,592, to Fernandez, shows a vacuum spectacle bridge including structure on a pair of spectacles having a vacuum retaining means for holding the spectacles on the wearer's nose.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,202, to Chunga, Sr., describes eyeglass frames including adjustable lens support members for holding corrective or tinted eyeglass lenses adjacent the eyes of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,470, to Marly, describes a spectacle frame with a pivotable auxiliary bridge. The curved auxiliary bridge is provided below a bridge rigidly joining rims of spectacle lenses. The auxiliary bridge is turnably mounted between the rims to freely adapt to a slope of a nose of a wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,681, to Brower, illustrates a traction strip for eye wear. Each traction strip provides frictional engagement to the nose of a wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,451, to McAllen, describes eye protectors such as spectacles, visors and the like to be releasably attached with three members having hook and loop fastening material. The fastening material secures the eye protector to a head band, hat, cap or other form of headgear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,808, to Carpenter, shows a headband with multipositioned lens piece. The lens piece is removably attached to the headband. A spring member exerts a rotation-resisting force against a connecting member between lenses to prevent unwanted rotation of the lenses during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,716, to Combs, shows a removable cover for an eyeglass nose pad. The removable cover includes first and second members having releasably engagable portions formed of interlocking hook and pile. The first member is fixedly mounted on the nose pad with the releasably engaging portion facing outward from the nose pad. The second member is fixedly mounted to a soft, flexible sheet having a size approximate the size and shape of the nose pad.
All above examples of the prior art differ from the present invention in that none includes the magnetic features of the present invention. Also, the combination of components which are readily attached to glasses not originally designed to cooperate with elements for adhering to the bridge of the nose of the wearer is not seen in the prior art.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.